The Prisoner's Dilemma
Finally. We are getting outta here! I picture the adventures me and Kade will have when we are in the woods together. I'm sure they will be much better then the ones we have had here. I look over my shoulder to make sure that no one is following us. No one is, so I look back over at Kade and smile. He's looking at me too. He smiles back, and I can't help but notice how his dark blue eyes, black hair, and tan skin all combine to make a perfect face. He winks at me, and I look down in enbarrasment. Goog thing I did to, because the next instant we have to jump. A warning cry comes to my lips, but a second too late. He jumps, but his foot catches on the rail a bit and so his balance is thrown off a bit. I can see it all go wrong. His head is too far forward, his feet are in the wrong position for landing. He hits the ground ankle-first, and when he screams in pain I don't have to wonder why. I glance back up at the prison, and some lights have started to flash. Great. Just what we needed. I bend down to help Kade get up, but when I reach my hand out for him to grab he pushes it away. "No! Leave me behind. I won't get a mile on this ankle, and you've worked so hard for this. you know it's the only thing we can do." "What are you talking bout Kade? You can make it a long way on that leg, just maybe not as far as bef...." I trailed off when I saw the injury. No wonder he wanted to stay behind. Still, I couldn't let him. "Kade, I.." He cut me off. "Look, Ivy. You know the stakes. Worst thing that happens is they drag me back there and you esape. It's not like that wasn't a possibility before." I shake my head and and say. "We're either getting out of this place together, or going back together. I wont leave you." Normally he'd argue, but he sees the look on my face. The one that means we're only wasting our lives. I sit down next to him, grab his hand before I can get too nervous, and whistle as loud as I can. Within seconds the hovercar arrives. They escore me into a white room, filled with beeping and blinking. They hook some weird machine onto the recorders in the room, because surely thay will replay the tape to check my voice for the giveaway shakiness of lies. Then the questions start. "What were you doing last night?" I took a deep breath, rubbed the smooth stone Kade had given me and said "Running." "Ok, Where?" "Outside." I said, trying not to grin. They would never catch a lie crossing my lips. The voice just laughed. "I think we know that. Where were you planning to go?" "Away." The voice sounded annoyed now. "Did you have a partner in crime?" I decided to play innocent. "Crime? Did I really commit a crime?" "Yes. Now answer the question!" The voice sounded like any second now the owner would come in here and beat me up. "Well, I think it's a crime that I'm even here. I'm innocent!" I shouted, even though that was a total lie. The loudness of my voice should cover the telltale shakiness of lies. "Answer the freaking question!!!" I saw a tiny ray of hope. "No! No! I'm innocent I tell you!! Woah!" "What happened?" Apparently the voice didn't even have eyes. "My hand exploded!!! Oh, hello Mr. Starfish." "What the heck are you talking about?" "Shh. You'll wake the Umu!" "What? What is the Umu? Why is it asleep?" "OH MY GOD ITS A WHALE!" "Where?" "Do you know where the snowman is, Mr. Voice?" "Oh, I get it now. You're completrely crazy. Ah, this is hopeless. We will return to you to your cell soon." I heard a small hissing noise and hit the ground, passed out. ---- When I woke up, I was back in my cell. Great. I heard a knock so I shouted "Who's there?" "It's me." Kade's voice said. I hopped up off of my bed and opened the door wide. Kade swept me into a hug, and after it was over (sadly) I motioned for him to come in. "What did you say?" I asked him, because surely they would have interviewed him too. "Nothing. I just took a nap. What about you?" Kade said, looking at me intently. "I just told them stuff that they already knew. Then when the questions got more direct, I just pretended to go mad." The biggest grin surfaces on Kade's features. "I knew I could count on you!" and in one incredibly graceful motion, he puts his hands around my neck and kisses me. Maybe everything will turn out ok after all. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug ~GlimmerandSparkle Category:Stories Category:Adventure Category:Fiction